


Your Highness

by MadSoullessQueen



Series: Demons for Lucy [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Complete, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, a ship I didn't know I needed till I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: After dying, an unfortunate annoyance, Claude finds himself back in Hell waiting for the next contract. Bared from Earth he is surprised when a little light comes up over a place called Earth Land. Answering the request, he is stunned when the contract is not just a mage but the culmination of long forgotten desires.  for Musicera, all the lemon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musicera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicera/gifts).



Dying on Earth was annoying, not only did it hurt, unbearably, it also restricted his access to it for the next twenty-five years. It was the penance all demons faced if they died outside of Hell and he was going to kill Michaelis the next time he saw the Raven.

The only two times a demon could fully die was at the loss of their own soul or if they managed to be killed in Hell. Since there were not a lot of demons, they tended to not murder their diminishing population. It was a balance, only one demon was allowed to counter one angel. He thought it a stupid rule, but it was part of the treaty between Hell and Heaven.

Which meant when a wide spread plague had managed to find itself into Heaven, killing angels, demons also died in mass. He knew he was lucky to be one of the ones left but right now as he drank his scotch, Claude did not feel lucky. No, he was angry and so he drank as he watched the little contract board.

Any plane or place where they could travel to was marked on there and when someone needed a demon, it would illuminate. Interesting piece of magic and technology, he had admired its beauty as he drank. He had been here for the last several days after he woke up from coming back, still waiting for something to illuminate. He needed a contract, needed nourishment, sooner rather than later.

A spider crawled up his arm and Claude ignored it, he was used to his familiars looking to him for comfort. This one he could tell was just wanting to brag about her latest conquest. Female spiders had a horrible tendency to be cannibals, often eating the smaller males during mating. This one was happy to give him all the details and he listened, feeling a small pain.

It had been how long for him? Too long he surmised, his last lover had died in the plague and he would not touch humans to sake his lust. They tended to break to easy. Perhaps while he was home he should try to find himself a little demoness to become lost in. There were a few options at the bar and he knew his appearance was certainly appealing.

The spider finished her news and Claude congratulated her on the children. She left him with a small bite, a kiss, as it were before she scurried back to her eggs. The venom worked through his body and he let out a soft breath, enjoying how it warmed up his insides and helped speed the effects of the liquor he was drinking. Venom usually had that effect.

As he turned to pour another drink from his bottle, he saw the board light up. Claude moved quickly to it, tapping on the little light and almost fell backwards when he saw the flyer pop up. It was a picture of a beautiful woman, long golden hair, large dark chocolate eyes, plump lips and quite the figure in barely a stitch of clothing. Well by comparison to how covered the women were on Earth, she was practically naked in the short blue skirt and half white and blue shirt.

He arched a brow as he noticed she was a Celestial Mage, meaning this contract should be interesting. Why would a Celestial mage want a demon? This was highly unusual and though he hoped for something simple, Claude would go and investigate. He used a fang to prick a finger, putting a drop of blood on the light and instantly teleporting to the land.

Claude rolled his eyes as he realized he was in a crossroads. Granted it was an ancient tradition, but he had no idea how it seemed to span across so many different cultures. He did know one mage he could ask about that, but she was as clinically insane as she was beautiful.

“You summoned me, your highness,” he said as he dropped to a knee, startling the woman.

She turned around, holding a knife and looked at him, those chocolate eyes of her were large. Claude did have a bit of a sweet tooth, so he appreciated the color and the way she smelt of strawberries and honey, it wrapped around his senses. This was unusual for him, he hadn’t felt attraction to a contract holder, but none of them looked good enough to be lust demons.

“I-it worked?” she asked, and he stood up, dusting the dirt from his black pants. She was a foot shorter than him, it was kind of charming and he was used to it. Though at the very least she was a woman, not a damn child.

“I am here, do you wish to make a contract?” he asked, wondering about her.

She nibbled her bottom lip and looked up at him, Claude almost sighed to look at her. Almost. He kept still as they examined each other, she was cautious around him, which he thought was wise. After several minutes and a full circle around him, she came back to stand in front of him.

“Do I meet your approval?” he asked.

“Umm, wow, this is kind of embarrassing,” she said as she scratched behind her neck and Claude found his curiosity more piqued but also the last of his patience thinning out.

She rolled back her shoulders, let out a breath and looked at him before she smiled. It was a bright and beautiful, he wasn’t certain if he should be elated or worried about the smile. He pushed up his glasses, out of habit, as he waited.

“What is your name, I’m Lucy,” she asked.

“Claude,” he replied.

“Claude, do you mind if we talk?” she asked, and he tilted his head the smallest fraction of an inch. Finding this a bit curious. No one ever just simply wanted to talk to a demon.

“Of course, Lucy,” he adjusted his stance, putting his weight evenly on both feet as he waited. Instead she laughed at him and now he was certain he did not understand this woman.

To his surprise she had grabbed his arm and started pulling on him, he internally chuckled at her attempt before he chose to follow her. They walked a ways as she held his arm, it was not unpleasant, if anything it was very nice. There was a certain magic to this woman, which meant her soul was going to be the finest meal he had had in centuries. Claude was starting to feel much better about this day than when he first woke up before heading to that damn bar.

He took in the area around them as she led him toward a massive mansion. Claude could not comprehend the sheer size of it, bigger than any other mansion he had ever worked in, the place was on par with Buckingham Palace itself. The landscaping was immaculate with carefully crafted topiaries and arrangements of floral vignettes to make up a garden. Lucy had led him to a water fountain and took a seat, he sat near her.

“First let me apologize to you,” she said, and he relaxed a little, that was most unusual. “Second, I didn’t think I would actually summon a demon, you really are one, right?”

Claude removed his glasses, let the golden color fade from them as they turned to red and then he took off his gloves, showing her his black tipped nails before finishing it up by flashing his fangs. To his amusement or perhaps dismay she seemed even more excited about him, in fact she was no more scared of him than he was of an ant. Claude was most confused by her.

“Lucy, do you have a point. I am a very busy demon, contracts to make and souls to eat,” he said, and she laughed at him. Claude was not certain how or if to feel about this, after that last contract he despised being laughed at. That child had grated on his nerves for far too long with its mood swings and behavior.

“I’m sorry Claude, I was reading a book about how Celestial mages used to be able to summon demons. That demons operate with written contracts versus a Celestial’s oral contracts. I summoned you to see if it was true,” she said, and he pursed his lips.

“May I see the book?” he asked, and she motioned him to follow her.

“This is my father’s house, everyone but several guards are asleep, so we best be quiet,” she said, and he saw her face flicker.

“You do not like it here, do you?” he asked as she led him through a spacious kitchen. The meals he could cook in here, it was a dream come true as he saw multiple ovens, sinks, large iceboxes, and perfect light grey marble countertops. He almost wanted to tap dance all around the massive space but opted to keep his composure as he followed her.

She guided him down a long hallway before opening a door and he stepped inside realizing it was her room. Lucy had a grand room, balcony doors were open allowing a wayward breeze to push against light pink lace curtains. The room was accented in cherry woods, all the furniture pieces matching in their color and detailing. It was lavish, and the accents of pink made it very much a girl’s room, he was not thrilled. Judging from her appearance he assumed her older, but sadly again Claude believed he was with another child.

The demon was not amused to be wrong, even in the slightest. At the very least he had better get a soul out of this one.

* * *

 

“No, I hate it and I know that soon, since I am of legal age he will sell me off for marriage,” she sighed not wanting to think about it.

She had considered running away but that proved to be useless, as soon as she got too far off the property the security detail would drag her back. Then her father had the nerve to take her keys and lock them up. Lucy was all but powerless without her friends. That was when she started doing research, going through her mother’s old library. A room that her father had locked up after her death but refused to touch it. Luckily, she managed to steal the key one night and found the old books a great comfort.

“Legal age?” he inquired.

“Eighteen, as of two weeks ago. In another two weeks he’ll hold a ball, but it’s more of an auction,” she said as she reached under her bed, grabbing the book she had hidden there. Lucy was smart enough to only take one book at a time and keep it hidden as she read through it, determined to learn all about her magic, on her own.

Lucy handed the bespectacled demon the book and her eyes met his. He had beautiful eyes, the color of purest gold framed in thick lashes. She had no idea demons could be so attractive and every hormone in her body was buzzing to be near him.

He filled out the butler uniform to an obscene degree his shoulders large, trim waist and long legs. His face looked more like an angel than a demon and his dark plum locks were the right mix of styled and free, it framed his angular face perfectly.

Claude held the book in his hands, long fingers dancing through the pages as he read at speed she could only match with a pair of Gale Force glasses. He was intriguing to her and she had no idea what to expect when she tried the spell. Lucy took a seat on the bed, sitting cross legged, she watched with fascination as he poured through the information.

She was enjoying this, it was different for her and though the magic felt dark it connected to her easily enough. Lucy didn’t have the words to express what she felt, part of her felt dirty and another part of her was excited to learn about something so naughty. Perhaps it was just the thrill of having someone to talk to and dear God was he something to talk to.

Claude set down the book and looked at her, “it seems we have much to discuss little mage. May I be informal?”

Lucy nodded as he stood up and took off his coat, placing it on the back of her chair at her writing desk. He looked over her papers and she blushed for a moment, her latest manuscript was at a very sexy part of it. Claude let out a breath as he turned to look at her and she wanted to fan herself to look at him. No wonder people sold their souls to demons, if they all looked as good as him.

He took a seat on the bed and met her eyes; his face was impassive. “What you did was dangerous, if I was a lesser or more hungry demon you would be quite dead.”

Lucy gulped and fidgeted with her fingers, “I’m sorry, maybe you should leave. I didn’t mean to cause harm.”

He chuckled and grabbed her hand, his touch hot through his white glove. “You have not caused harm, I was actually quite bored, this is a wonderful little distraction.”

She smiled at him, “oh, well that’s good, I think.”

He nodded, “it is what it is, little mage. What your book didn’t properly explain was how demon contracts worked, it just pointed out that it was possible. Allow me to educate you.”

Lucy got up and grabbed her notebook and a pen as she returned to her spot, noticing that Claude had changed positions, had removed his shoes and rested with his back against her pillows. He looked so relaxed and she had to admit she liked having the demon man in her bed. Which was naughty but fuck it she was going to think it anyways.

Eighteen and not even ever been kissed, she was such a mess and the only hot times she had known about was what she imagined and wrote about. Lucy hated that so many other girls her age had already had their firsts and got to explore things she could only dream of, instead of sneaking out to go have a hot make out session, she snuck out to summon a demon. There was something completely wrong with her.

“When you summon a demon, the contract has two parts, the desire I must fulfill and the agreement that I will devour your soul when it is done. Meaning all demons kill their contract owners at some point.” Lucy wrote this down, her mouth open to hear his words. He talked about devouring her as simply as she might discuss the weather.

“It is against our very nature to do free work, all demons expect something, and I believe we can help each other out,” he said, and she lifted her head from her writing, to look at him.

“I like my soul,” she said nibbling on her pen. She noticed how he watched her mouth as she suckled on the end. Lucy always had an oral fixation, finding herself always nibbling, sucking or something on objects. Gum tended to be a lifesaver for her, but she knew it was just a bad habit. Though he looked at her as if she was doing something horribly naughty.

Claude chuckled, “I assume you do not like your father’s soul.” Lucy’s eyes went wide as she dropped the pen out of her mouth.

“I couldn’t…” she said her voice trailing off.

“I could, I make a deal with him, I get his soul and you get freedom,” he said, and Lucy pursed her lips.

She shook her head, “there’s a catch. You’re a demon, no free work.”

Claude smiled at her, it was a bit demented to look at she felt simultaneously frightened and turned on at the same time. Her hormones were very strange.

“I get his soul, but I also want you,” he said and she looked at him as he adjusted his glasses.

“What do you mean, you want me?” she asked. One part of her had an idea of what he was going to say, and she was not certain if she wanted her first time to be at the hands of a demon. A very attractive demon, but still demon.

“As my master, your book is correct we demons don’t use keys, but I can give you a mark of power that would let you summon me, as needed. Provided each time I do I am paid with a soul. This way I don’t have to wait for a request and no longer must play the free agent game, as it were. Fighting other demons for contracts.” Lucy let out a sigh, she wasn’t certain if it was for relief or annoyance. Of course, he wasn’t interested in her, in that way.

She blinked and felt fingers sifting through her hair before they curled around her head and she was suddenly trapped in a kiss. Claude’s lips were hot and soft against hers and she struggled for a moment before relaxing, enjoying the subtle movements of his mouth. Lucy didn’t know what to expect but that certainly was not it, not as he pulled back. She internally fumed, no tongue, she hoped her first kiss would involve tongue.

“Lucy, I am a demon, we do enjoy a little torture,” he said, and she pushed against him.

“Are you reading my mind?” she asked, a bit nervous.

“No,” he adjusted his glasses, “I have been around enough humans in my life to understand things about you, based on how you move, breathe, what you say and so on.”

Her mouth formed an “oh”, before he went back to his previous position. Lucy felt a little uncomfortable around him, but some of that was her overworked hormones, desperate for more attention. She internally berated herself and tried to tell herself to tone it the fuck down but as he took off his glasses and wiped them gently, she looked into his eyes and felt flushed.

“So, wait, if I understand this you want to go make a deal with my dad, eat his soul and bind yourself to me on the condition that I summon you and you get a soul, hopefully not mine, out of the deal?” she asked the words a bit rushed, but her mind was in overdrive. She scribbled a bit more in her notebook.

He put his glasses back on and rested his hands behind his head, taking up more of her bed space. “That would be the idea, now let’s see how intelligent you are, keep asking questions and I’ll see if you manage to hit the important ones.”

Lucy found herself back to sucking on the end of her pen again, noticing how his eyes flashed red for the briefest of seconds at her motions. Seemed like to her she wasn’t the only one in this room who was hard up, maybe she could tap into her writing creative brain and see about fixing that. Which also reminded her…

* * *

That book was accurate but left out too many details, least Claude could easily clear them up. Though he understood why the author would leave out the soul aspect as part of the book, after all no sense in scaring the mage from even trying to summon a demon.

He enjoyed the comfort of her bed and found himself wanting to nap, sleep was a luxury to demons not a necessity. Claude may have also wanted to lay upon the woman who kept mindlessly sucking on a pen making him think of other things. Though he could tell by her writing she was certainly untouched. The work stank of clueless virgin, but he had to admit she had quite the imagination.

Claude could not wait to tell her the rest of how this all worked, but only if she played into his little trap. As the Spider Demon, he loved his traps, loved watching prey squirm when they had no hope of escaping. Lucy soon would be in his trap and he considered that a very enjoyable thing for him.

“What goes into the binding that makes me your master instead of just a contact holder?” she asked, and he felt a bit of respect rise for her.

“The sharing of blood and passion,” he said and watched how she sweetly flushed with color. Red splashing her cheeks, adding to her youthfulness.

“You have to take my blood and have sex with me?” Lucy asked for clarity and he nodded. “H-how often?” she asked, and he arched a brow.

Claude could be a good demon and answer her truthfully, they would only need to do it once to create the life long bond. He was never considered a good demon, he had even found interesting ways to circumvent the truth with his contract holders, why should Lucy be any different?

Instead he chose to take a bit of a middle ground between making up something fun and being honest. “Often as required to keep the bond fresh between us or as often as you would desire my body.”

Lucy frowned, and he found it odd, “so really you’re a man whore.”

Claude leaned forward and glared at her, “I am no man whore,” he growled thoroughly insulted. It was too close to something that damn Raven had said to him.

“Fine, demon whore,” she said, and Claude found himself giving into his wrath and he moved, tackling her into the bed, pinning her hands by her head as he laid between her creamy thighs.

His nose touching hers, “you will watch your words, that was insulting.”

She blinked, “but you’re the one that was willing to trade sex for a bond, so you don’t have to fight demons for jobs. Technically that’s prostitution.”

Claude was stunned, and he felt a strange sensation come over him as he dropped his head into her shoulder and started doing something he had not in a long time, he laughed. And he laughed. She said it without thought and care, with innocent eyes but all the time she was simply playing with him. It was worthy of respect and he adored this little mage as he laughed on top of her.

He pulled off his glasses and wiped his eyes as he leaned up to look at her, she did look beautiful under him. Claude had not had such a night in a long time and he found his head lowering, seeking out her lips.

Lucy was easy to kiss and tasted of sweet strawberries and innocence. This time he took a kiss a bit deeper and managed to coax her to part her lips, so he could glide his tongue alongside of hers. She was inexperienced, but he was patient, letting her follow his movements until they found a passionate pattern that was akin to dancing. It was perfect, in his mind and he savored the sweet treat that was Lucy.

Reminding himself that humans need air he pushed up and put his glasses back on to see her a bit clearer. He hated that he needed the damn things, but he had born with a rare genetic mutation. In another five hundred years he would be fully blind.

Her lips were slightly swollen and shimmering with his saliva on them. That flush across her cheeks with her eyes alight in passion, was captivating. In all his years, which were too many to count, he’d never seen someone like her. Not once had he ever offered to bond himself to someone and she was not the first mage he met. There was something inside of her that all but sang to him, it was a lovely little broken melody, one he could dance to.

Her fingers played with his tie and he saw a small devious glint in her eyes. “Hmmm,” he asked a wordless question.

“That bond doesn’t have to be repeated does it, you just like kissing me,” she said, and he had to give her credit, her ability for Pride was something. Claude bet she would make quite the demoness, but alas it was a waste as she was born human.

“Lucy, do you think I would lie to you?” he asked, curious where her mind was going.

“You are a demon and I’m not a contract holder or bound to you, you can lie to me all you want, or at the least embellish the truth,” she said, and he blinked at her. Lucy was quick to make his head spin, unusual for Claude. Highly unusual to say the least.

“I guarantee after one night with me, you’ll never think of touching a regular man,” he said, lowering his voice as he moved just a bit between her legs.

Her eyes went wide at the small touch and he could all but taste her arousal, he was enjoying this way too much. Perhaps he should back off, let the human girl breathe and sort out the rest. He did not need an answer now, no, Claude could be here for a while before he would be forced to either make a contract or go back to Hell.

“You guarantee? What if you are wrong and I want to touch another man?”

“Mon chéri, I am many things but rarely wrong. The things I can do to you, mortals cannot imagine, and you won’t want them to sexually touch you, because it would be uninspiring,” he all but purred, determined now to indulge in lust and enjoy that sin with her.

Instead Lucy chuckled, and he looked at her, “I was waiting for you to figure out the missing qualifier from your statement. You should really work on how tight your contract language is.”

He arched a brow, “you are going to school a demon in contracts?”

She nodded, “yes, as a Celestial summoner I live and die by my contracts and promises to a more severe degree than you do. To fail either and I could lose my magic completely and that would kill me.”

Claude was stunned, he didn’t know that the magic was so fragile for a summoner that to even break their word once could kill them. Demons would be subjected to pain, the intensity and duration based on how badly they violated their words but not die. He felt another bit of respect for the woman, who he was certain he was crushing under his weight but who didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

“I had no idea Lucy, then by all means feel free to correct my words and school my tongue,” he said, letting that little innuendo filter through her.

“You’re naughty,” she said as he gently licked her cheek, enjoying the taste of her.

“I am a demon Lucy, do not forget that,” he said as he leaned down and placed a kiss to her throat, listening as she gasped as the contact. Claude enjoyed the sound, the way she tensed and tasted, he silently thanked Lucifer for the gift of the mage who had no idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

Claude’s long fingers skimmed down her side, teasing her with every inch they covered. He placed light kisses against her throat and Lucy was having a hard time thinking. She was falling for his seduction and she wasn’t certain if that was what she wanted.

Though her body wanted it, she knew by how she arched into his touch, craving more of his warmth. The demon was so hot, she thought he could burn her alive, in pleasure. Her author’s imagination was having a field day with this. Finally, she could start writing real sex scenes.

A soft moan escaped her lips as he kissed her cheek.

“You make the most interesting sounds,” he whispered, his body keeping her weighed down into the bed. Claude shifted his weight pushing against her core, she moaned, “I wonder if you would scream my name, if I touched you without all this clothing. I wonder what you look like showered in pure ecstasy. Caving to feral lust.”

His fingers skimmed down her leg, it made her jolt in pleasure, he hummed softly as he kissed her again. Kissing him was getting easier and their soft dance resumed as he dominated her mouth but gave her enough room to explore his. He tasted like spicy dark chocolate, the taste practically unreal. She felt the palm of his hand press into her inner thigh, lightly pushing her leg to fall to the side as he walked his fingers along her skin. Lucy moaned into their kiss as he brushed his fingers close to the line of her panties.

Their kiss broke and she noticed how he removed his glasses, his eyes golden with the edges glowing softly in red. “Your eyes…”

“I’m turned on Lucy and you’ve done that,” he said, and she swallowed hard. She never thought of herself as a vixen or a woman who even knew what she was doing but she had this demon above her, telling her that she was exciting him. It was as sweet as it was erotic.

She felt a hard bulge push into her and her head swam to try and figure out how that was going to work. She’s never had anything other than her own fingers in her and that was massive. Lucy was in over her head as he ran his hand up her body and began to play with the buttons of her shirt. He stopped his movements and looked at her.

“Alright?” he asked, and she was taken aback, he seemed concerned.

“Y-yes, Claude,” she stammered.

“Be certain Lucy, even amongst demons to take someone unwillingly is a sin,” he said, and she looked at him. There was something about his face and how he stopped moving that said he meant every word of it. She never would have figured demons were the kind to take consent seriously, but then again, it’s not like she studied them. This was her first encounter, because of a book that said it might be possible.

She swallowed, “what happens after?”

“After I bed you? I imagine we sleep, get discovered the next morning, I kill a few people, make a deal with your father, eventually consume his soul and kill him and then fuck you in his blood,” Claude said, and Lucy felt all the color drain from her, he sounded so serious.

She squirmed, and he rolled off her, he moved so fast, she couldn’t see him. Claude was sitting back in his previous position, back against her pillows and legs outstretched.

“T-that’s disturbing,” she shook her head.

He put his glasses back on, “that’s life. Life tends to be disturbing and you are talking to me. Did you expect roses and romance, wrong demon.”

“You’d try to have sex with me in my father’s own blood? Ewww.” She said as her face scrunched.

He tilted his head, “out of everything I said, that’s the only part that disturbs you?”

“Okay, killing people is also wrong but, ewww,” Lucy could almost picture it and it was just…. Disgusting.

“Then I’ll amend my statement,” he offered, and she noticed how he adjusted his pants, the bulge from his erection obvious even to her eyes.

“To what, something with less blood and potentially not as accurate?” she asked.

“If it would make you feel better, I can coddle you,” he said, and she found herself crawling over to him. He turned his face up to her as she straddled his hips. Her jaw set, she pulled her arm back and slapped him.

“You’re horrible,” she said, wanting to strike him again, a little angry that her hand stung and she didn’t even knock off his glasses, he didn’t even flinch.

“Do not strike me, Lucy, you will regret it,” he threatened, and she felt her anger bubble over.

“Fuck you,” she whispered, clenching her fist and trying to not hit him again, knowing he was most likely serious with the threat.

“I was working towards that, someone ruined the mood,” he said, his tone was as condescending as Lucy ever heard and she was trying to sort how just how erratic the demon was. His moods to be just as…

Erratic as hers.

Her eyes went wide as her mind processed, Claude was feeding off her emotions. Lucy having a bit of a scientific mind could either ask him if it was possible or just test it out. Though she didn’t know if she could contain herself or switch her emotions, but then she looked into his eyes and saw that he was calculating her as she was calculating him.

“Claude, do demons feed off their master’s emotions?” she asked.

“We can, depends on the contract and the bond. What are you asking Lucy?”

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment of how his lips felt pressed against her or how his fingers played over her skin. As warmth spread through her cheeks she felt him sit up and begin nuzzling her neck, his lips featherlight upon her as his hands held her waist. Lucy rocked a little, feeling him beneath her and she moaned at the sensation. Claude responded by kissing her deeply again, lighting every one of her senses.

They pulled apart, “you’re feeding from me,” she said as looked at him and he snarled.

“We don’t have a contract or bond,” he said.

“Don’t we? I summoned you, you were pulled by the threads of my magic, to a Celestial the moment we started speaking a bond towards a contract begins.”

“Demons write these things, we have…” he looked over at her notebook and grabbed it. His eyes skimmed the words as he looked at her and set the notebook down. “You started drafting a contract and with your magic, you’re trapping me? I’m the Spider Demon, I spin webs not the other way around.”

Lucy preened a little in pride as she moved her hands to touch his face. Her fingers went through his thick hair as he stared at her, she could feel his awe towards her. “My whole life, people underestimate me, I get why you would.”

“Lucy,” he took her hands and placed a kiss to her fingertips, “I underestimated you, it is a mistake I would not make again. You are better than I am and for a demon who values their Pride as one of his favorite sins, that is as close to humility as I know.”

“Claude, I think I’d like to bond with you, we are not having sex in my father’s blood but feel free to have his soul and do not kill innocent people,” she said, and he looked at her.

“We will need to figure out the contract details more than your initial thoughts,” he said as she shifted a little in his lap, watching the light in his eyes grow brighter.

“Do you want to think about something serious while your blood flow is mostly in one direction or after?” she asked, feeling a bit naughty and somewhat loving it. She started to understand why people lusted for power, it came with a certain high and now she had demon under her command and he didn’t need a damn key. Lucy loved the spirits she had from her mother but that need for a key was such a flaw to the magic. How easy her father could cripple her with one action?

Lucy was done, and she knew she needed power, that power was currently in her bed. She deserved freedom and happiness and the ability to live her own life. If she had to do that by making a deal with an impossibly sexy demon she would do that.

Yes, everyone underestimated little Lucy Heartfilia but they forgot one little thing. She was still daddy’s little girl, in more ways than people knew.

“You do know, I won’t let you summon another demon and I’ll be damned if you touch another man, demons are greedy and selfish, understand me, mage,” he said.

Lucy gulped, “now you want to get possessive?”

He took her hand and placed a kiss to her wrist, “yes.”

“Won’t you get bored?” she asked, figuring it was only fair.

“I have been here with you for a while now, I have been more entertained in this time than I have been for most of my life. To think as you grow in power, see the world, and do more with me beside you, you will only get to be more entertaining. Though when you die, your soul is mine,” he said.

“I think we will need to talk about that in length, but right now Claude,” she rocked her hips, “I want to work on something else.”

“Yes, your highness,” he whispered, and Lucy very much enjoyed the sound of that.

It didn’t take long before the demon had her shirt removed from her body as he palmed one of her breasts while he laid kisses to the top of the other. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders as he carefully and quickly snapped open her bra. It was removed before his head was back into her chest lavishing attention to her breasts.

Lucy was having a hard time breathing as his fingers rolled and pinched one nipple, while he sucked and drew tight circles with his tongue on the other one. He was giving her such attention and she wasn’t certain what she should be doing, other than hanging on for dear life as heat pooled in her body. She never felt so hot as he exchanged his hand for his mouth and continued to play with her chest.

She found her body moving, grinding into his lap as he moved forward and pushed her into the bed, he sat up and tore off his vest and shirt in one go, leaving his simple tie hanging around his neck. She sucked in a breath to look at him, seeing his pale skin over beautifully carved muscles. Lucy had seen many books of art, but this demon was like looking at a living sculpture of the perfect male specimen. She pressed her shaking hands against his abs and he hissed as she touched him, feeling her first, and potentially only naked chest.

He played with her skirt and she nodded, letting him remove it and her panties quickly. She felt flush as he stared at her, desire flashed in his eyes as they glowed a bit more in red and he removed his glasses, setting them on the nightstand. His long fingers traced up her thighs as he whispered something.

“What did you say?” she asked.

“There is nothing more beautiful than the angel who has fallen from Heaven to lay before me,” he said, and she felt her skin prickle in heat, flushing at his carefully chosen words. No one ever complimented her like that before and her heart may have melted a little.

He grabbed her leg and placed a kiss against her ankle, he nuzzled her foot slightly, the sight strange to her. He carefully laid kisses along the inside of her leg, drawing closer to her womanhood and Lucy almost felt ready to panic. She didn’t know what to do, how to act or what to enjoy.

“Sshhh, let me care for you,” he said, “you don’t have to watch, just feel.”

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes, feeling him between her legs and trying to not feel awkward about how the demon was looking at her most intimate of spots. She started to feel self-conscious about everything when something warm and wet touched her from entrance to her bundle of nerves. The motion repeated, harder and fast and Lucy covered her mouth to stifle the moans that were escaping her as her head moved side to side.

As he tasted her she felt a long finger enter her and she squirmed at the intrusion, but he put a hot hand to her pelvis and held her still. Lucy felt like she could barely breathe, and a little light headed from the sensation. Claude continued to work her, ratcheting her up higher and higher and letting her catch her breath. Then he’d begin again, teasing her endlessly for what felt like an eternity.

She had read a few random smutty books, but they never described anything like this. Nothing in her life could ever prepare her for this, not as he put in a second finger and suddenly she felt quite the pinch and she bit her lip, trying to not call out in pain. His fingers left her, and she felt what she assumed was tongue enter her, teasing her walls and taking away the pain. It felt so good her hips starting move a little, as best they could as he kept one hand on her, trying to stop her movement.

He changed his position a little, putting her legs over his shoulders as his hands held on to her hips and his tongue kept spearing into her, his nose rubbing her clit. Had he been human she’d wonder if he could breathe, but if he didn’t need to…

Now she understood what he meant by her would never want another’s touch. Not after this performance and for a moment Lucy felt her vision go blurry as she felt a little nauseous and her body tensed. Claude worked her harder until she practically saw stars screaming his name into her hands. Everything blew apart from her mind, her body and soul, all of it so high she didn’t think she could come back down. Not even as he slowly licked her, teasing and coaxing her back to this moment.

She heard the rustling of fabric and he ran his tongue up her body, between the valley of her breasts, opening her eyes she saw how insanely long it was. Mortal men didn’t have tongues that long, it had to easily be almost six inches, she reckoned. No wonder he was boastful and no wonder it felt as if he could reach so deeply into her.

Claude kissed her, and she felt his length press against her core, the friction driving her insane. “I will try to be gentle, but you are like tasting the stars.”

“You could hurt me,” she said.

“You’re a mage, you’re stronger than a normal human,” he said, and Lucy took in a breath. Claude was careful as his tip prodded at her entrance before he began to slowly slide into her.

She watched how his muscles moved, they were straining as he held back, trying to not hurt her. Lucy thought the demon was practically sweet for trying to care for her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into the back of muscular thighs as she pulled him into her. Claude kissed her again as he completed his movement, filling her as tears dotted along her lashes.

Lucy knew her first time would hurt but this was more than she thought. He was massive, and she didn’t think she would recover from this. He peppered slow open mouth kisses along her neck and on her face before he looked into her eyes. His were fully red, glowing and swirling as his lip curled back a little, fangs gleaming in the light. He was so terrifying and captivating, Lucy didn’t know how or if she could look away.

“When you’re ready, mon chéri,” he said.

Lucy relaxed her body as she ran her fingers through his soft hair, watching him as he watched her. Everything else in the world faded away as she stared at the demon above her. There was something in the air between them, she could all but taste it as he looked at her and he kissed her again.

This time as they kissed she moved her hips a little and he started to move. His pace was slow letting her tight little body feel every bit of him as he rocked into her, his caress light and gentle. Lucy could not describe the feeling, not from his body or whatever was in his eyes when they looked at each other again. Something was here, and she wasn’t certain if it was just contractor and demon or what, but she wasn’t experienced enough to know if was simply the looks on people’s faces when they had sex.

“Lucy, can I take you a little faster?” he asked, and she nodded, holding on to his shoulders before sliding her hands down his back feeling how his muscles worked. Touching him was impressive as a thin layer of sweat broke out across her body and heat flashed over her. This was happening to her, she was finally having sex and her body felt like it was ready to explode again.

Lucy tensed her legs as he whispered to her, telling her to relax, to feel him, enjoy him and to let it go. No contracts, no games, not when sharing lust, just give into the carnal needs. He nuzzled her neck, licking and nibbling at her skin and Lucy let out soft whimpers as he managed to hit a spot inside of her she wasn’t aware of.

“T-there, oh Claude…” she panted, and he kept hitting that spot over and over again. Each time she saw stars as she felt the sensation of nausea and passion over take her again. Claude bit into her neck and she managed to get her hand to her mouth in time to muffle the scream of his name as her channel contracted and began to milk his throbbing member inside of her.

His tongue lapped at her as his body tensed and he speared roughly into her before he moved with gentle pulses. She could feel his member spasm as he spent inside of her and the demon let go of her neck. She looked at him, his eyes resetting back to their gold as he licked blood from his lips. The site was strangely erotic.

As she laid there trying to catch her breath she felt fire course through her veins as she moaned and felt as if she was going to orgasm all over him.

“I should mention, my semen is a natural aphrodisiac,” he laughed as he kissed her temple. His body curling near her as she tried to grab for him and screamed into his chest.

The sensation felt like it took forever before it finally ended, and Lucy was a hot sticky, quivering mess in his arms but Claude just held her. She could feel the sick pleasure he got out of the sexual torture, but maybe somewhere inside of Lucy she liked it just a little. There was something very wrong with her.

* * *

Claude walked out of the office, licking his lips as he savored the soul now infused into his being. He tossed the key ring at Lucy and she smiled at him. She looked so beautiful in her black dress, the little frock teasing him with how much it revealed. Though he enjoyed it every time a male was dumb enough to stare at what was his.

She held the keys before curling her finger, beckoning the demon to her. He stood before her and placed his hands on her waist, “your highness.”

“Are you satisfied Claude?” she asked.

“Not yet,” he grinned at her before pushing her into a wall.

“Insatiable demon,” she whispered as he noticed that she listened to him this morning when he asked her to forgo panties.

It had been a very easy month since he arrived. Jude was quick to make a deal and it was so short sighted, Claude was ready to laugh. He secured the last deal for Jude, increasing his hold over the railroads by an additional thirty percent and locking down the contract from the monarchy that would stipulate his exclusive rights to their funding and expansion. Once the paperwork signed, filed and authorized, Claude enjoyed his treat.

Though he enjoyed the devious contract holder who had written a very demanding contract with him. Claude relented to many of the conditions and they argued as he convinced her to give a little to him. In the end the contract was clean and concise, leaving no room for error.

Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist, he had become so addicted to feeling her body, that he would take his liberties, several times a day. Now that Jude was gone, he could finally get something he wanted.

“No more muffling your sounds, I want all of it,” he said as he undid his pants and rested his length against her already wet core. It never failed, Lucy was more vixen than he thought, her body primed and always ready for him, he was amazed to feel her.

“Yes, Claude,” she said, and he kissed her tasting her sweetness. He ran his hand down her arm, loving how the thin spider web pattern in gold played on her skin. It shimmered in the light, and it was a warning to everyone that she was in his web.

No one would ever have his contract holder and master, and as he took her, he was reminded that no one would have him either. This wasn’t love or anything so trivial, this was a demon and his master, and their bond was unbreakable. As she screamed his name and her body tensed to milk his cock, he knew that a demon may never see Heaven but with Lucy he could feel it every time she looked at him and whenever he touched her.

It was all he needed and part of him was grateful that the Raven had killed him, inadvertently he had given Claude the greatest gift of his life. Oh, he would love to rub that in Sebastian’s pretty little face.

* * *

 

If you are sitting back wondering just how the hell this happened, I'll explain. Musicera is my precious, she's a talented author and amazing friend (love you precious!) but in her latest work she called the butler at the Heartfilia Estate, Claude....my brain automatically went to this Claude and the story bloomed from there. Trying to link the worlds was interesting but anyone familiar with my works know I tend to talk alot about various planes of existence and relate them to string theory in how they form and use portals or plane hoppers as ways to traverse them. Then I had to handle the fact that Claude had died, luckily that was pretty easy to remedy with a few ideas on demon lifespan mechanics. Finally the big question, why the hell would Lucy summon a demon, curiosity and an angry Lucy can do wonderful things.

I don't know if this would ever continue or how Claude would fit into the Fairy Tail world, so for now let's just let them have fun. And yes, he would very easily rub his good fortune and sexy master in Sebastian's face, he is still Claude after all. LOL

Comments and kudos appreciated! Make sure to give Musicera some praise for conjuring the idea and go check out her work!


	2. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Lucy have been together for three years, adventuring, exploring and making their way to Fairy Tail. Life could not be better for the demon and the mage, until fate steps in and hands them a gift that would threaten to tear them apart.

Claude could not understand what made Lucy excited to be part of a guild such as this. Fairy Tail was a nightmare, more out of control than even some of the vice pits in Hell. Though he had enjoyed a few perks and people inside of Fairy Tail. The Rune Mage was adept at playing chess, the Overtake Mage was a fine baker and barmaiden and of course he has his contract holder, Lucy. The rest he could do without, some of them he wouldn’t even eat their souls.

He would if desperate, but he has never achieved that level of desperation.

Claude had finished a spirited game of chess, congratulating the young man on a well-played game, when he heard another fight break out. “Excuse me, Mr. Justine,” he said with a slight bow before leaving the quiet of the library to go protect Lucy.

He didn’t have to, she was quite strong and capable of holding her own, but he despised the idea of her clothing being burnt again. Claude went through considerable lengths to personally make and design her clothing, all for his enjoyment. Her figure was simply too beautiful for him to not want to play with.

As of late he had been working with more fire-resistant cloth, though he did not like the natural stiffness that came from the particular fibers and Lucy said it was scratchy. He should consult a few more books and figure out a better magical solution to it, so he could keep her in fine silk.

Magic here was different than Earth and Hell but as a demon of his caliber he was able to adapt. Claude would expect nothing but the best of his abilities and neither would Lucy. So, he trained every day, keeping himself to a strict schedule unless he was needed.

By his estimations he had been here for about three years, so far doing very well for himself. He was always full and entertained, Lucy easily saw to all his needs and he would see to hers. Their relationship was of perfect balance. Claude never realized that such a thing was possible, even if she could be quite demanding. Though he was also demanding of her, again, balance.

Claude came around the corner and saw the fight, apparently Ash for Brains and Icicle Slut had started in on each other. The demon was quite certain they both needed to get laid, perhaps with each other. His golden eyes scanned the room and he saw Lucy sitting at the bar talking to the drunk as if the chaos did not bother her. He let out a small breath of relief before he made his way to her, dodging a sword that came out of nowhere.

Lucy smiled at him as he approached, it warmed his heart when she did that. Claude placed a kiss to her cheek before taking the empty seat next to her, where he could watch the room.

“Claude, I was telling Cana about the time we took on a pack of Vulcans…” she teased, and his lips pulled down for a moment as he hated this story. That pack of animals had ripped apart one of his better suits and when everything was done he went to collect Lucy only to find that he had stepped into a pile of shit… without his shoe on.

“Baby girl is kidding, I’ve heard the story before,” Cana said, and he gave her a small nod.

“I have no interest in hearing it again,” he said as Lucy giggled. If it wasn’t for the fact he liked that sound from her, he would have been annoyed. Then again many of the sounds she made were music for his demonic hearing, even when she screamed. Though he would hear that later.

He leaned over, pressing his lips near her ear, “why do you insist on annoying me with that story?”

Lucy laughed as she spun on the stool to look at him, “because you’re so cute when you’re annoyed.”

He arched a brow, “oh am I now?”

“You know you’re cute all the time,” she touched his cheek and he loved seeing how the golden webs on her arm caught in the light. Just a bit of sparkle on her beautiful skin. He himself rather proud of it, for Claude had never given his mark to anyone, she was certainly worth it.

He saw Mira walk up to them as she pretended to clean the spotless bar. Claude knew what she was going to say and could almost repeat it for verbatim at this point.

“Lucy, when are we going to have some purple haired brown eyed babies or golden eye and blonde hair babies?” she asked as she stared at Claude.

He stayed emotionless as Lucy groaned, “Mira, not now, but I’m sure Claude would love a piece of the fresh double fudge cake you made today.”

That made him almost smile, she certainly did know his likes, his sweet tooth was his second favorite vice. Lucy was also quite adept at making treats for him and often she would surprise him with something homemade and usually would serve it on herself so then he could enjoy both vices.

Claude had the perfect life, for a demon and he still needed to go flaunt that to his old rival.

“Alright, you want anything Lucy?” she asked, and Lucy let out a breath before she nibbled her bottom lip.

He didn’t care how much she ate, if she gained a few pounds, it just meant more for him to enjoy but he still liked to keep her active, because her work as a legal mage dictated she had a level physical stamina. Claude was curious why she was having a difficult time with this, she had done her workouts and sparring with him this morning. Lucy could easily have a piece of cake with him.

“She will have the same and two coffee to go with, thank you Mira,” he said as he took her hand. Lucy sighed, and he pushed back a lock off hair off her shoulder.

“Lucy, why would you hesitate, you adore cake,” he asked.

“Cause Lushy is fat!” Claude growled, Lucy tried to reach for him, but he had already found his target and moved.

In the background he could hear Lucy scream as he reached into his jacket and pulled out three golden knives. He fired them at the cat, making sure to hit with the handle and not the blade. The blue creature fell from his little perch and Claude caught him. Holding it by the neck he let his eyes shift into their natural red.

Everything around him was silence and Claude did not care.

“Hey, Claude…” Natsu said.

His gaze never moved from the cat as people started screaming, “What did you say about Lucy?”

Its eyes went wide for a moment and Claude could feel his children close in on them. All spiders could sense trapped prey and the more the cat thing squirmed the more excited the Spider Demon became. “Lushy is fat,” it whispered.

A small hand wrapped around his forearm and he slid a sideways glance to Lucy. “Claude…” she whined, and he knew she hated it when he would attack members of this guild. Though lessons needed to be taught.

“She is not! A generous full figure is not fat, and your words have hurt her, I will not tolerate it,” he said as spiders started crawling up his suit, down his arm and pausing when they got near the creature.

“Lucy, control your boyfriend!” Natsu, yelled and Claude could feel the heat of the fire dragon slayer begin to fill the space.

His eyes red, Claude kept them on the cat, “control your creature, Natsu or I will have his tongue. What he said to her is inexcusable.”

Lucy pressed against him, “Claude, I’ll be alright, you don’t have to defend me. Please, put him down.”

He knew she had such a soft spot to her, despite all her attempts to hide it. Lucy was kind and generous, she easily forgave anything or anyone, no matter their crimes. It was a small complaint Claude about her but having once needed her forgiveness, he was grateful for her ways. The woman had even gone as far as to grant her father a proper funeral and laid him to rest next to his deceased wife.

“When it apologizes and vows to never say such a thing to you again, else it forfeits it’s tongue and eyes to my children,” he said his tone menacing as he stared at Happy.

The cat began to cry and beg, before it started to pee on itself, that was quite disgusting. “Sorry Lushy!”

Claude growled, “her name is Lucy, say it correctly.”

Happy had finally stopped pissing and was starting to turn purple, Claude still did not relax his fingers. “Sorry Lucy, you are not fat. I won’t say it again.”

“Thank you Happy, I accept,” she said.

Claude apologized to his children for not getting them a meal and asked them to leave. Some were quite upset, and others understood, spiders had their own attitudes. When they dispersed he flicked his wrist and threw the cat at Natsu, the slayer catching it like a little ball.

He turned and looked at the room, he knew some of the mages here were quite intimidated by him and others were simply weary. Claude had no illusions of being the strongest person in the room, but they would understand that no one harms what is his. The demon said nothing as he put a protective arm around Lucy and walked with her back to the bar. The tension in the room deflated as they resumed their seats.

Mira smiled at him, least she understood him, but it most likely the souls she trapped were whispering to her that this is simply how demons are. She had their slices of cake and coffee waiting and he thanked her for the delicious treat.

As he ate, ne noticed the barmaid watching Lucy intently before she hummed, “Lucy you have been looking a little bloated lately is everything okay?”

Claude gripped his fork, willing himself to not stab the well intention mage. Lucy smiled, “just running a little late and bloating has been a bitch because of it.” He let out a breath, they were discussing female things and now that he thought about it, she did not have a cycle in two months.

He only cared because he loved that time of the month, putting up a proverbial “do not disturb” sign around their home as he enjoyed several days of her blood. Her blood and the power in it were always tasty and he realized he had been missing the flavor. Whatever was affecting her, he hoped it would end soon so he could enjoy what he wanted.

“Well you’ve been awfully busy lately, it’s probably stress,” Cana added but Claude noticed the hopeless smile on Mira’s face. The fork tumbled out of his hands, hitting the plate before clanking on the bar.

The silver haired mage all but lit up and Claude gulped as he hastily reached for his wallet to pay for cake and hoped to get Lucy out of there before anything else was said. “Well…” she started.

“Lucy, we have to go, now,” he said cutting her off and Lucy blinked at him.

“Why?” she asked, and Claude was not interested in answering the question as he picked her up and ran out of the guild.

He ran at his best speed, holding her tight to his chest as he zipped through town towards the outskirts where their modest home was. Lucy had sold off the Heartfilia Empire, donating most of it to various charities but keeping a modest sum for them and purchasing a fine home. Though it was small compared to many places Claude had lived, it suited their needs and was very easy to manage. He could handle all the cleaning, upkeep and gardening in the span of an hour.

The demon didn’t have to live like a butler, it wasn’t a necessity, but he enjoyed the work. He enjoyed domestic tasks and he liked his collection of suits. It was one thing Lucy had a disagreement on and so Claude wore more traditional suits rather than the formal butler clothing. Well, unless the little vixen wanted a little roleplay in their bedroom, then he would put on the familiar suit.

They got inside, and Claude set her down on a couch in the living room as he double checked the windows to make sure they were not followed. Lucy looked perplexed as she nibbled her bottom lip.

“Now do you want to explain to me…” she was cut off when he grabbed her arm and studied the spider web. Looking at her tricep he saw it and Claude fell back on his ass, breathing became difficult as he processed just what had happened.

It didn’t make sense; how could they have been careless? Them of all two anally retentive people on this planet, how could they? He felt Lucy’s fingers on his face as she gently removed his glasses and pressed her forehead against his, “Claude breathe, nice and slow, it’s okay, whatever is wrong, it’ll be okay.”

* * *

 

Lucy wasn’t certain what was wrong with her demon, she had never seen him have a damn near panic attack. She knew Claude didn’t need to breathe as a rule, but he needed to calm down and talk to her.

She looked into his eyes, they were wild and shifting between their natural red and the gold he favored. Lucy kissed him gently, hoping to entice him into something more relaxing. Claude always looked so relaxed after they had sex or whenever he was sleeping. Otherwise the demon was a bit higher strung than her and after these years, she learned to manage him.

It took a bit of coaxing, but she got Claude to kiss her and she felt his muscles relax as they melted against each other on the floor of the living room. After a minute, she pulled back and looked at him, the look on his face was a mixture of awe and something, almost like love.

Lucy knew he didn’t have a frame of reference for love, but the mark she wore, and their contract was all he had ever needed to say. Their bond was deeper than simple words or emotions, his being written across her very soul and hers on top of his. Though she’d be damned if anyone found the little key mark he sported as proof of her ownership of the demon.

Since they would be together for the rest of her life, Lucy was determined to make sure that their relationship had balance, trust, laughter, respect and unity. Claude, to her delight, felt the same and it made things between them a bit easier.

Sure, like any couple they had moments of bickering and fights that lead to some very intense make up sex but one of the rules in their contract was simple, they could not go to sleep angry at each other. Something Lucy added in there because she knew full well what anger could turn into when it festered and was left unresolved. It was why she honored her father in his death, she had finally let the anger go and forgiven him.

“Claude, can you talk to me, please?” she asked. Lucy watched how he sighed before stroking her cheek. His actions very strange, Claude rarely sighed, and he certainly didn’t look at her like this. Lucy internally began to panic.

“I think you are with children,” he said as his hand pressed against her bloated stomach. Lucy frowned and shook her head before laughing at him.

“That’s impossible, you know how diligent I am about my birth control,” she said.

“I know but remember about two or so months ago when you were sick for a week and barely able to keep anything down?” he asked, and she nodded, Lucy had never been that sick and it was because of something horrible she ate while out on a mission. “I think during that time, you kept throwing up your birth control and that left you prime for me.”

She scrambled off his lap and pressed her hand to her stomach as her mouth fell open and she felt on the verge of tears. It couldn’t be right, there was no way, she wasn’t even certain if she was ready for children. She had just turned 21 earlier this year, that’s just way too young. Also, she had plans for more missions and trying for S-Class and what about the Grand Magic Games?

Claude pulled her into him as she grabbed the lapels of his suit coat, trying to take in oxygen as her mind calculated everything. This couldn’t happen, she didn’t want to be a mother, not yet. In time sure she would have liked to start a family with her demon but, not now.

Lucy started to cry as he held her, he whispered soft words into her ear as he ran his hand down her back. As she cried she also realized that he was just speculating, and she needed proof. “Claude, we need proof and then we need to make a decision.”

He blinked at her as he put his glasses on, “so I should take you to a doctor then?”

“We can get a home test first and once we have the results, we will talk,” Lucy stood up and turned to leave. It was only a few minutes to the drug store; the autumn air would be lovely.

Claude stood in front of the door and put his hands on her shoulders, “I will find a pregnancy test, I want you to rest. There’s some of that wonderful spice cake you made in the fridge.” He pressed a kiss to her temple before the door opened and he hurried off, Lucy sighed.

Curiosity being a friend and enemy, she walked to the mirror in the entry way and turned slightly. She stared at the web down her arm and moving her arm a little she saw something new. There in the web was three little spiders, they weren’t there before, and she screamed. Lucy tried clawing at it, wanting them to go away and now understanding what gave him the panic attack.

All color drained form her face as she crept back into the living room and slouched into the couch. She put her head in her hands and began to cry. Her being late, the bloating, and now the mark….

It was too much, and Lucy could barely breathe. Three? At the same time?

She knew she should have been making him wear a condom but damnit, she had just assumed that her pill was enough. Lucy felt like an idiot, a complete idiot who could be wasting her life before it even began.

Her hand skimmed to her belly and she tried to not picture how horrible she was going to look as they grew. As she got fat and waddled before having three screaming infants wanting her attention. What about her dreams and desires? How was she going to prove herself to anyone if she had children strapped to her?

It was obvious to her, she didn’t want the little beasts.

What if he did? How would they resolve this and how would she deny him if he told her to keep them? Yet, he wasn’t doing the work and it wasn’t his body. Did Claude even have a say if it was true? Perhaps the mark meant nothing, maybe it meant years down the line she would have children, but not today.

As she cried she felt warm fingers wrap around her wrists. Lucy looked into his eyes, Claude looked just as confused as her. Lucy noticed by his knees was a bag filled with at least one of every kind of home pregnancy test on the market. It almost made her laugh at how thorough he was.

“Come now, take a test or all of them, but we need to know,” he said, and she nodded. Claude lifted her up and kissed her, “whatever they say, we will sort it out.”

Lucy grabbed two of the boxes from the bag and walked to the bathroom. She closed the door in his face, he didn’t need to watch her pee. After reading instructions, getting things ready, Lucy conducted the tests, leaving them out on the sink as she washed her hands. A knock at the door and she let Claude come in as she sat on the toilet and waited.

He kneeled in front of her, his golden eyes looking up into hers, there was something about his face. Something Lucy could tell was longing and hope, she had never seen him like this. It was such a different look to his beautiful features.

“Whatever they say, I am here Lucy,” he said as he kissed her fingers.

“Claude… I…” she stammered for a moment before she let out a breath. “I’m not ready for children.”

He blinked as his lips pursed, “any children or just mine?” There was a bit of acid to his question and Lucy swallowed.

“Any, I’m so young and we’ve barely began a life together, I have so much more I want to do, and kids would hurt me,” she said.

Claude let go of her and moved to the other side of the bathroom, his back against the wall and he looked at her as if she had just killed a spider in front of him. That happened once on accident, the thing crawled on her and she panicked, screaming and whacking it off her shoulder. He was very upset with her and she understood it, spiders were familiars, if not children to him.

“I do not get a say, do I?” he asked, his lip trembling. She’d never seen him so torn up before.

As she looked at the little clock on the wall she sighed and grabbed the first test. Her eyes widened as she grabbed the second. Both. Positive.

They tumbled from her fingers, hitting the ground and Claude grabbed them. He looked up at her with the same kind of shock she was feeling. His hand reached out for her stomach and Lucy recoiled away. She stood up and ran out of the bathroom, not wanting to be near him. He called her name and she knew this was pointless, he would catch her.

As Claude approached her looked at him, tears falling from her eyes, “Back to Hell with you, till summoned!” she roared.

“N-no!” he screamed as he began to fade away. Lucy could call him later, for now she just really needed to think, and she needed someone to talk to. Who could give her an unbiased opinion on what to do? There was only one person she could think of and she quickly called the guild, hoping he was still there.

“Hey, Gray, can you come to the house, I need a friend.” She said.

“Okay, Lucy, just finished beating up Flame Brain, be there in ten minutes,” Gray disconnected the call and Lucy went to go make some tea and pick up the mess. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

 

Claude blinked, he was standing back in the bar in Hell. He threw his head back and roared. As he had his fit a hand grabbed his shoulder and he turned to stare at the one person he really did not want to see. Michaelis.

“Trouble in paradise?” the Raven asked, looking a bit smug. Claude could tell by his aura that he had freshly fed, and he did not care. That soul was nothing compared to what he had with Lucy.

“Oi, Claude, pull up a chair. Sebastian this ain’t a time to be a pillock,” the bartender shouted and removing Sebastian’s hand from his shoulder he moved to the bar.

He took a seat and pulled out his wallet before meeting pale swirling eyes. A tattooed hand rested on top of his and he could feel the pure magic wrap around him. It had a bit of a calming effect as a handkerchief was presented to him and he pulled off his glasses to dab at his eyes. Claude felt like a moron, shedding tears in front of Michaelis and Merlin.

He sat in silence for a moment, a shot glass appearing by his hand. He took it and threw back the drink, letting it burn before he silently asked for another. Claude drank several shots before he opened his wallet and pulled out a picture he had of Lucy. Silently he slid it towards the Raven.

Sebastian let out a whistle, and rightfully he should. That picture was one of his favorites of her. Lucy laid out against black silk, wearing nothing but strategically placed spiderwebs. She had a look of hunger in her eyes that only a well-aged succubus could give, and her golden web glinted on her skin. Claude noticed how he slid the picture to Merlin and she sighed.

“Alright Claude, you win, I am jealous,” Sebastian said.

He snorted, “you should be, she’s…” a bar rag shot out and clipped him in the mouth. He glared at Merlin.

“Enough, now whatever the fuck has happened tis ain’t the time. I dun like seeing my friends like this and after that plague I have very few left in Hell. Now either you two blokes set things aside or I will unleash glitter,” Merlin said her voice booming and he shrank back a little. When the crazy woman was on one of her tangents to help someone, even Lucifer cringed.

Both the Spider and the Raven nodded as he collected his picture back from Merlin. “Did she leave you?” Sebastian asked as Merlin poured them drinks and he lit himself a cigarette. He offered one to Claude and he took it, not like the things could kill him.

“S-she’s…” he drained his drink, took a puff of smoke and resigned himself to his fate, “carrying my children and she does not want them.”

Merlin let out a shocked gasped as Sebastian pulled in air through his teeth. If anything, they both understood that a gift of life was a rare thing for their breed. Even half-demons were treated like the full-bloodied types because their number were that small.

“So sorry mate,” Merlin said as she refilled his glass and put the bottle on the bar.

“Claude, that’s horrible, is there nothing you can do?” Sebastian asked, and Claude felt a warm hand rub his back. It was a moment like this that reminded him of the time they were friends, long before the incident three years ago.

“Not from here, she sent me back when I tried to talk to her about keeping them. We just found out, literally ten minutes ago,” he said as he inhaled.

“Ah, she’s emotional, we women do that. Give her space, assuming it wasn’t planned, huh?” Merlin asked, and he nodded. “Bugger, how old is she?”

“Twenty-one,” he said.

“On Earth, not unheard of for women to have kids younger than that, so what is the problem?”

Claude shrugged, “she’s a mage who works for a legal guild, who three years ago got the freedom to go live her life. Lucy craves adventure and wants to explore everything. Pausing to have my young, interferes with her desires.”

“I understand that,” Merlin said, and Claude looked at her. She shrugged, knocking one of the straps to her purple tank top off her tan shoulder. “When you’re cooped up and finally get free, tis all you think about. She still thinks like a mortal, ya?”

“She is, isn’t she or did you use _that_ mark on her?” the Raven asked, and Claude took off his glasses to scrub his hand over his face.

He looked at her picture again, studying the webbing on her arm, “I don’t know what I was thinking, but yes I gave her _that_ mark.”

Another round of shocked sounds filtered his ears as Claude admitted to taking his contract holder as his life mate. The act fused their souls together so that they would live as long as the other did. That he would not have to be without her and that they could share so much besides pleasure and power. Claude never told her that, thinking back he should have told her that when they signed the contract, he married her, after a fashion.

“Claude, she has a right to know that she’s got hundreds of years to live. Right now, she’s still thinking she only has about eighty or so,” Merlin added, and he knew she was right.

“Wow can’t believe…oh wait…it’s you,” Sebastian teased, and Claude punched him in the arm for good measure. For a moment, he felt like his old friend and he looked at the handsome demon. Yes, even Claude could admit that Sebastian was handsome, but most demons who did their line of work was. Even if they weren’t, there were spells and ways to change that.

“It was wrong to hide that from her, I know it, but I wanted to give her time before I told her the truth. I wasn’t thinking when I did it, I just knew that I would never accept her with another man or demon and just…” he sighed, took a drink and looked into her eyes.

“Right, Envy, such a bitch of a sin, makes sense. Not like you’d be safe with yer own kind, what wit all that eating during mating, bloody hell that is,” Merlin said, and he agreed, female Spider demons, were scary and Claude had no desire to ever mate with one.

“Claude, you got much to explain to her, maybe then she’d be willing to keep the kids,” Sebastian said.

“Maybe, but I can’t return till she summons me, little thing she wanted in the contract in case I annoyed her,” Claude shook his head and snorted.

Merlin chuckled, “smart little nipper, honestly I’d put in the same clause if I had to deal with ya all the time.”

He looked down at the picture as doubt and worry crept into his head. Tears splashed on the inside of his glasses. Claude knew there was a chance that by the time she summoned him again, the children would be no more, and he never got a chance to speak to her about it. To tell her the truth about her life, about their life or that he held feelings for her. Real, weak, human feelings for her.

He pulled off his glasses and found himself in a hug, soft silk suit playing at his cheek. Claude had no Pride now, not when he was thinking that for all he knew right now, his children were being killed. So, the Spider wept into the arms of the Raven, it was all he had.

* * *

 

So much for one shot.... I guess Claude and Lucy still had more of a story to tell. Next chapter will end this, cause I have other demons waiting to get their hands on a certain Celestial Mage LOL

Comments and kudos appreciated!


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth needs to be told, hidden feelings and past deeds come to light. Lucy makes a decision, on her terms, about their future.

Lucy was a nervous wreck by the time Gray showed up. The ice make mage looking as calm and collected as ever, until he met her eyes. She was wrapped up in a slightly cool hug and Lucy felt herself crying all over his shoulder.

“What’s wrong? Claude do something?” he asked, and Lucy shook her head. She backed out of the embrace and led him to the couch, offering him a glass of iced tea. Gray took it and settled back, his eyes watching her intently.

Years ago, she would have flushed or wanted to do something with the handsome man, but not now. Lucy had the one demon she desired and could not picture her life with anyone but Claude. Even if she sent him back to hell so she could get some clarity and calm down her emotions.

She sat with Gray in silence for a couple minutes before she sighed. “I’m pregnant.”

Gray sucked in a breath, “are you okay with that?”

Lucy shrugged, “no, not really but I know he wants them.”

“Them?” he asked, and Lucy turned to show off the three little spiders that showed up in the web. Gray let out a whistle, “wow, least you can get it all done in one shot,” he teased, and Lucy groaned.

“This isn’t funny, I have plans Gray, I’m too young,” she protested.

Gray countered, “are you?”

She blinked, “I’m only twenty-one, I’ve only had three years of adventure and I want more.”

“Wow, only three years,” she said, his voice heavy in sarcasm and Lucy blinked. He took a sip of tea, “that’s three more years than most people get in their entire lives. Also having kids is a pause, not a full stop.”

“How would you know that? You aren’t…” she noticed pain in his eyes and she covered her mouth. Something clicked for her and she reached out for his hand.

“Before you got to the guild, I had a fling with a mage in another guild. She wound up pregnant and with the same line of reasoning she aborted the baby. I was maybe seventeen at the time and I agreed with her.” He ran a hand through his hair as he let out a whispered cussword before he met her gaze again. Lucy could see a bit of moisture in his eyes, she had no idea. “Though not a day doesn’t go by that I don’t think about my kid and what kind of parent or life I would have had. I know everyone in the guild would have helped me in being a father, but I didn’t get to try that. Now all I get is regret and what if.”

Lucy threw her arms around him and hugged him, she would never have imagined that Gray had been on the same side of this situation as Claude. That the pain she saw in her demon was being mirrored by her friend. Part of her felt horrible for making him talk about this and she was certain he would be an unbiased opinion, only to find out that she was wrong. It also made him the perfect person to talk to.

“I’m scared, Gray,” she admitted as he rubbed her back.

“I can imagine but I’ve seen the way you and Claude are with each other, also what he did to Happy today, oh damn. Imagine what he’s going to be like the first time one of your kids comes home from school crying cause some kid pushed her or him.” He said, and Lucy could picture it. Spiders everywhere, his voice low and calm as his eyes turned red, and he would smile with fangs showing. Claude has a very unusual smile, it was horrific.

She started laughing as Gray rubbed her back, “It’ll be okay Lucy, but really you gotta do what you think is right. If you absolutely cannot handle being a mom, I’ll go with you but if you think there’s even a chance, you owe it to them to try.”

Lucy pulled back and grabbed her tea cup, taking a small sip as she relaxed a little. They went back to comfortable silence as she thought, there was so much to consider. All the details of having a family and putting a pause on her life.

“Is it really a pause?” she asked.

“Yeah, I would think it’s a pause before the next big adventure. Do you think Claude is going to force you to never work again? Never take a mission or be yourself? Do you think he’d lock you down like that?”

Lucy pursed her lips as she thought about all the times he pushed her forward. All the missions they had done together and the laughs they shared. The times she doubted herself and he would pick her up, kiss her and swat her ass telling her to get back out there. When she looked bored he would surprise her with something entertaining, like the time he dragged her outside just to dance with her under the stars.

She loved that memory, in the middle of nowhere, mission not going well, and she hated sleeping in a tent, despite the comfortable bed Aeries had made. Lucy would jump over every little sound even if she was safely in his arms. That was when he got up and took her outside, only to start dancing with her and showing her how beautiful the night could be. After that Lucy was never bothered by being outdoors, if anything it made her take more missions and want to be outside more.

Enough to where in their own backyard they had a beautiful tent set up where they could sleep under the stars, like camping but at home. It was a gift he gave to her and she melted a bit more for him.

Out of her thoughts she shook her head, “no, he’d probably insist on watching the kids, threatening Loke to keep me safe in his stead and then making me go and do whatever I want.”

Gray nodded, “it’s kind of why we put up with the demon. Couldn’t picture you without him Lucy, Mira said you guys were the picture poster for the perfect love.”

“He’s a demon, love isn’t his thing.”

“Maybe, maybe not, but it’s yours. I’m not an idiot Lucy, everyone knew you were already in love with him the first time you walked into the guild.” He said, and she blinked before she began to laugh.

It was true, she just never wanted to tell him because she didn’t want to look weak to him. Along the way of the last few years, she fell in love with him. It was more than just the contract and bond or anything else. This was something she felt all the way down to the very bottom of her soul.

“I just, it’s too much…” her voice trailed off as Gray held her a little tighter.

“Yeah, I know, but we’ll all be there, no matter what you choose. Lucy it’s your choice but you owe it to him to tell him before you do something, you may regret.” She huffed, she didn’t want to confront him. The expression was “easier to ask forgiveness than permission.” But she started to wonder if he could forgive her?

“Be in his shoes for a moment, if he sent you away and when you could come back, you found out that your voice and opinion and feelings didn’t matter. What would you do?” he asked, and Lucy pursed her lips for a moment.

“I’d be so angry, I wouldn’t go near him unless I had to. I’d feel very betrayed and un-loved,” she said her bottom lip trembling as tears came out of her eyes, again. Lucy put her head in her hands and cried. She cried for all of it, her feelings, Claude’s feelings, the hurt and betrayal she would feel if she was him.

She realized that if the situation was reversed, she’d hate him and would not forgive him for not even caring enough to listen. Lucy felt more like a demon than Claude had ever acted towards her. It wasn’t right, not in the slightest and if she still didn’t want the kids, he had a right to know. It would be vicious and selfish of her to make a choice without talking to him.

“Thanks Gray,” she managed as her friend wiped her cheeks with a tissue. Gray looked at her with a bit of relief, she could only imagine how hard this was for him.

“Do you want me to stay?” he asked, squeezing her hand in comfort.

“No, this is something we need to discuss. Thank you,” she said, and Gray gave her a kiss to the forehead.

“You’re family Lucy, if things go badly, just come stay with me for a few days, promise?” he asked and she smiled at him.

“If things go badly I’ll come and see you, I promise,” she replied, and Gray looked relieved.

“I’ll stick around till Friday, if I don’t have you on my doorstep by then I’m gonna take a mission. You know where the spare key is,” Gray rose to standing and Lucy pointed to the side where his shirt was. His stripping was one of the funnier parts of Gray, but she’d be damned if she understood why he did it.

“Deal,” she smiled at him before giving him another hug and showing him the door. After he left, Lucy cleaned up the tea service and decided to change her clothes. She owed Claude a chance to talk and an apology for pushing him away.

Lucy walked into Claude’s sewing room, she found one of his newer designs still on the mannequin. It was a beautiful blood red dress, off the shoulder with a long slit up the right side. She could see the pins where he had some black buttons and lace detailing planned. The demon was an absolute genius in what he could do.

She called out Virgo and asked the spirit to finish his work while she went to go wash her face, least get her eyes to stop looking so puffy. By the time she washed her face, used some eyes drops and reapplied a little bit of makeup, Virgo was done. Lucy slipped into the dress, finding it was just a bit snug, but she could handle it.

After a quick debate, she found herself in the small library, leaning on the chaise lounge. She let the dress fall a little, showing off one leg wrapped in black leather over the knee boots and red stockings. Claude’s favorite little mix on her.

“I summon Claude Faustus to my side,” she said and took a breath.

* * *

 

Sebastian and Merlin had done a wonderful job of trying to help him regain his sanity. The scotch was also helping, and he started to realize that had he told Lucy the truth of things, years ago, this might not be an issue. Though he was still going to plead his case to have the little ones, but he would stand with her no matter what she chose.

In the end Claude just wanted the option of knowing and to talk to her. Major life decisions should involve both, it was part of balance.

He felt a tingle in the air and he jumped out of his chair, he smiled broadly. Claude gave Merlin a kiss on the cheek and one final hug for the Raven, slipping something in his pocket, before he left to answer the summons he was waiting for.

By his time, he was only gone for a few hours, that should not be enough time for her to do something that cannot be taken back. No, Claude bet she did as Merlin said she would, calm down, talk to a friend and gain perspective. That felt like a very Lucy thing to do and how Merlin knew his mage so well was beyond him. Most likely it may have just been a general way in which women behaved. He had no idea.

Claude blinked as he came back into the world and the sight that greeted him had him on his knees. His Lucy, looking like the perfect temptation, sprawled out in a tasty feast of carnal sin. She arched a brow and curled her finger; the demon didn’t care as he crawled to her.

“My, my, my, the mighty demon crawls?” she teased as he reached out and lightly skimmed his fingers up her boot. He loved her in leather and in lace and in silk almost as much as he loved her without any of those.

“Only for you, no one else would ever be worthy,” he said as his fingers walked up her body.

“We should talk,” she said.

“You expect me to talk when you look like this?” His voice cracked a little before he regained his composure and stared into her large chocolate eyes, “I believe it was you three years ago who reminded me to not make major decision when my blood is flowing in one direction.”

Lucy giggled before placing her fingers under his chin and moving his head to meet her gaze. “Claude, I dressed like this to make sure I had all your attention.”

Claude hummed for a moment, “you would have had that no matter what you were wearing. Please, continue, your highness.”

He saw her eyes light up a bit at the phrase, Claude knew what that did to her or if he spoke in French. His little mage loved to be spoken to and showered in compliments and little innuendoes, he enjoyed seducing her, every chance he got.

“I had a nice long talk with Gray and I made a bit of a decision, but I need certain assurances before I settle fully on it,” she said, and he could tell by her voice she was quite serious.

“Alright,” he pushed up his glasses.

“My having children isn’t going to change us, meaning I will still want adventure and I want to be a working mage, I want to see the world and not be locked into just motherhood. This is a pause not the end of my short life,” she said.

Claude sat back on his heels and let out a breath, “long life, Lucy you have a very long life ahead of you. I had done something, I didn’t tell you.”

Her eyes went wide as she sat up, he saw her jaw set as her back stiffened. Claude swallowed, he had seen the damage of the Lucy Kick and knew he was right within reach of earning one. He swallowed his Pride, “the mark I gave you, it’s not just a mark of power that connects us. It is my life mate’s mark, I bound your soul to mine, that as long as one of us lives, the other will. It’s why our binding is as strong as it is. I, effectively, married you years ago.”

He held firm and braced to be kicked or hit or something, he deserved her wrath for hiding that from her. He looked up at from his lashes and over his glasses, seeing her a little fuzzy, the details of her face blurred. Claude was humbled and waiting for her wrath, he deserved it, he hid the truth.

“So, the Spider did spring his ultimate trap then? Why Claude? I trusted you,” she said, her voice on that side of deadly calm. He would rather face the kick than when she was this level of angry. This level of angry meant he would pay in ways that would make demon’s blush.

He tilted his head up a little more before leaning forward and reaching for her hands. She pulled back and he frowned for a moment before he glared at her. Claude rose up, leaning over her he placed one hand on the back of the lounge and the other he curled around the back of her neck. Their eyes locked, he could feel the contest of wills.

“Because….” He paused trying to find the right words and searching her eyes. There was so much he could say. How he wanted to make sure another demon would never approach her. How he wanted her to handle all of him. How he did not want to be without her. How she made his demonic life finally worth living. How perfect and wondrous she was to him, even when she was a girl just testing out a magical theory. All of it he wanted to shout but not take the next three hours describing every emotion inside of his body.

In the end he resigned himself to saying the one thing that expressed it all. She deserved to hear it and he needed to finally admit it, “I love you, Lucy.”

Lucy let out a small gasp as her features relaxed, Claude put his hand to her stomach, amazed she let him, “and them, and I don’t even know them, but I want them.”

A tear fell out of her eye dragging mascara down her cheek as her bottom lip trembled, “Cl-Claude, I love you too, I have for a long time.”

He leaned forward and kissed her, surprised that she let him but maybe that was how love worked. She tasted like strawberries and he enjoyed feeling her tongue curl around his. In the years they had been together Lucy had delighted him with her kiss, from her very first one to this, each one was better than chocolate cake. Claude took his chocolate cake very seriously.

He pulled back from her, “so I get hundreds of years? Having children now is really just a pause?” she asked.

“Yes, my entire life and if I need to be home with our children so you can galivant around the world, then I will do that.” He brushed a lock of her hair away from her face, “I do not care, children are such a blessing and rare for a demon, you have no idea. I would do anything, let you be free, if you wanted, just…” his voice faded as he looked at her stomach.

“I fully expect to be pampered and spoiled while pregnant and you get night feedings, because you don’t need sleep, but I do,” she said, and Claude could not stop the smile on his face. Lucy winced, and he truly wondered what was so horrible about his smile that made people more afraid of him. Perhaps he needed to work on that.

“You will be, every craving, every last thing you need, it is yours and to quote an old nemesis, _I am one hell of a butler_ ,” he said, internally chuckling while picturing a bristling Sebastian as he said the phrase.

“Then, Claude, I think we have a deal,” she said as she held out her hand. He took it and kissed it.

“Yes, we do and tomorrow I am taking you to a proper doctor but for tonight,” he said.

“One more thing,” she whispered as he kissed her cheek. He felt her dainty fingers reach for his belt, as she started pulling at the leather, “I am craving something,” she undid the button and pushed down the zipper, Claude took in a breath, “so I suggest you be good,” Lucy pushed down his pants, with his boxers and gave his cock a firm tug.

“Yes, your highness,” he said as she began to teasingly lick at the tip.

Claude shuddered as her nails pressed against his ass, the indents almost painful but welcoming. A perfect juxtaspoition to the softness of her tongue gliding all over his length. Lucy knew how to tease him, slow moving laps along his length before she wirled her tongue around the tip and pressed it against his slit. His fingers carded through her hair, lightly pulling as she opened her mouth and took him in.

“L-Lucy…” he moaned as her nose pressed against his skin and her fingers clawed in, scratching him. She pulled back, swirled her tongue and took him again, letting him enjoy a moment to feel the tightness of her throat.

She purred, letting the vibration ripple through him before she picked up her pace. Her cheeks hollowing as she increased her pressure and speed. Faster. Harder. Her head moved in a flurry, back and forth, taking him, teasing him, devouring him.

Claude was mesmerized to watch her move and she looked up at him, her eyes clouded in lust before she winked at him. She pulled back for a moment and wet one of her fingers as she used her hand to cup and play with his balls. Lucy stuck her tongue out and flicked at the precum he was dripping before she parted her lips and took him again.

Again, she assaulted him with her movements, the rhythm of her like a finely crafted Mozart piece had him rocking into her. He felt her hand come around his ass as she teased along his crack before pressing against his entrance. “F-fuck…. That’s…it…” he moaned as she pressed in while she sucked him.

The feel of her mouth, her finger teasing his puckered ring, all of it was bearing hard on his bearing. Claude threw his head back and closed his eyes as fire raced through his veins. He knew if she swallowed him, they would be at this for hours, his semen having a delicious reaction to her body.

She let go of his cock, “cum for me, Claude, let me drink you,” she said before she went back upon him. Lucy moved faster, he could feel her determination to make him lose himself in the pleasure of her mouth. It was too much, the sudden nip of teeth at his base as she sucked hard and he shouted as white flashed behind his eyes and he orgasmed. She purred as she drank him, his mate would not waste a drop. He. Loved. That.

Lucy pulled back and reclined on the lounge as she licked her lips, the satisfaction on her face was beautiful. He started removing the rest of his clothes as he watched her skin begin to flush. Her face started to contort as she parted her legs and raced her fingers up her thighs. He watched with apt attention as she pleasured herself, his name falling from her lips.

“C-Claude, please, now…” she panted he wasted no time ripping the dress from her body.

“I’ll make you a new one,” he said as he picked her up and draped her over the arm of the lounge. One leg on the lounge, she placed the other one on the ground as her back arched down. Lucy begged, and he kneeled behind her, grateful all the furniture they purchased was reinforced to handle their passion.

Claude spread her apart and stuck out his tongue, spearing into her, giving himself a bit to recover from his orgasm. Her taste was the finest treat he had ever known as he devoured the offered flesh. She clawed at the furniture as she moaned and bucked against his face. He pulled his tongue out and gave teasing hard flicks to her pearl.

“Y-yes… there…fucking eat me,” she panted, and Claude could admit he loved when she turned practically vulgar while in the throes.  Oh and the demon did as he stroked and willed his cock back to life so he could feel her. He suckled at her, licked, teased and used his tongue to torture her for a bit until she grabbed the back of his head and forced him to finish what he started.

She screamed as she came all over his face, he loved all of it but was not done with her. Claude bit her ass as he came up behind her and without warning, thrust hard into her. Lucy’s channel took him, a slight bit of resistance and he filled her to the hilt.

He wrapped her hair in his hand as he pulled back on her head, biting into her shoulder as he wiggled a hand between her breast and the arm, lifting her slightly. Claude pinched and rolled her nipple as he bit into her lovely skin before he began to pound into her.

Claude needed, this, needed her with all the lust and love in his body. Feel every bit of her and mark her again so thoroughly she would not walk. He moved with every bit of desire he had, their skin slapping violently as the lounge creaked and moved slightly form the force of his thrusts.

“F-faster,” she asked as she leaned up a little, her arms holding her up as he let go of her hair and wrapped it around her waist, pressing her back against his chest as he took her. From this angle he could hit her spot perfectly and with a slight roll to his hips at the end of the movement he had her screaming.

She reached behind her and clawed at his shoulders as his nails skimmed over her body, leaving little red lines. He could feel her begin to flutter and clamp around him, she was close and so was he.

Claude was a demon lost to all his senses as he pistoned into her, and he bit into her neck again, this time drawing blood as she screamed his name and contracted all around him. The taste, the sound, the feel of her tightness had been the final bit that let him release and he moaned as he thrust again, holding himself still with soft motions as he rode out the wave of pleasure that was her body.

The world eventually stilled as he felt her sweat licked body against his. She was breathing hard and to see her like this, flushed, panting, in nothing but stockings and boots, had him ready for more. He pulled out of her and picked her up, she hummed in his arms as he moved them to their bedroom.

“Claude,” she said as he felt her shake, knowing that the second dose of his semen would not be as potent as the first but would keep her going.

“Mon chéri,” he said as he laid her out on the dark navy bedding and settled between her legs, his eyes meeting hers.

“I do love you,” she said, and he kissed her.

“Love you too,” he replied, the words so natural form his mouth he enjoyed the sound.

That night Claude made love to her over and over again, as only a demon like him could. They confirmed their love for each other in every breathless kiss and moments, the demon not knowing how something magical was possible.

The next day they made it to a doctor’s office, where he got to hear three little heartbeats and confirm that yes, she was nine weeks along and doing beautifully. His entire world lit up and as she adjusted her shirt from the appointment he took her fingers in his hand and had only one last thing to ask.

“Would you marry me?” and as he expected, she kissed him thoroughly before giving him the answer he expected.

“Yes, Claude,” she said, and he kissed her fingers before sliding a simple ring on her. She looked at it, her face a bit puzzled by the material.

“My spider thread, it’s as unbreakable as our contract,” he said, and she laughed.

“Always in your web, aren’t I?”

“Yes, but I am also in yours, your highness.”

 

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Hell..._

* * *

 

Sebastian was thoroughly drunk and feeling particularly envious. He could not believe that he spent time trying to reassure that bastard that his little life was going to be perfect. He wanted to crush the glass in his hand but refrained, because the punishment for breaking Merlin’s barware was glitter.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, it was the picture Claude flaunted of Lucy and he licked his lips. Though he bet she would look much better in Raven feathers all over such wondrous curves. Sebastian flipped the picture over and saw something written.

“ _Michaelis,_

_For when the nights are lonely, know that mine are not._

_Eternal Loathing, Claude_ ”

He snorted and was ready to crumple the picture, but he couldn’t do that to something so lovely, even if it was just a way for Claude to troll him. Sebastian put it back in his pocket, hating to admit that tonight it would probably be useful.

A martini was passed to him and he looked up at Merlin, she sighed. “Now dun look so defeated, I’m sure out there is a love for you.”

He sipped his drink, “I’m not as weak as Claude, I don’t believe in love,” he snapped, and Merlin arched a brow.

She took his hand and held it in hers before smiling at him, “ya full of shite and ya know it, Sebastian. Wanna wager?”

His eyes narrowed, everyone knew betting against Merlin was dangerous, but he was right in this. Sebastian had nothing to do about love and would never fall for such a thing. Sure, Claude had a beautiful woman to sake himself into, but beautiful women were everywhere.

Well, not really, most of the times their personalities were just atrocious. To find one that had the right mix of intelligence, cunning, wit, sexual prowess and beauty, he’d rather find one particular needle in a mountain of needles.

“Merlin, what about me says I’m stupid enough to wager with you?”

She laughed, a beautiful throaty laugh and he waited while taking another sip of his drink. He gave her credit the mage was one hell of a bartender. A high compliment from him.

“Right, but ya know how time works. It’s not a line, one little change and it curves and spins, turning into a ball of timey-wimy-wibbly-wobbly.”

He arched a brow, not quite understanding, “Wibbly wobbly, what does that have to do with me?”

She grinned, “easy, what if I told you there was a Lucy out there who did not summon Claude and right now, could probably use a naughty demon in her life.”

“I don’t want a cheap copy of what Claude has,” he said.

“Timey-wimy-wibbly-wobbly, at each major decision or moment in her life, whatever she picks, creates another time stream of her. Tis all the same Lucy, just some Lucys go left, some right and some just say fuck all and go straight.”

Sebastian was now curious, he admitted he never studied time much. Usually demons could not control it, in fact many beings could not. He knew she had some magical sway with it, after all she was one of six people ever given clocks by Chronos himself.

“So, what you are saying is…”

Merlin took his drink and finished it, “aye, I got a Lucy fer ya. Wanna go?”

Sebastian thought about it for a moment, he wanted to know what made her so damn captivating. What was it about a mage that captured and soften the Spider? What was it about her that had him staring at her picture and daydreaming?

“Yes.”

* * *

 

And there....phew! That story grew legs and ran. I really enjoyed it and yes... at some point there will be a Sebastian x Lucy.

Thank you for reading and please comments and kudos!!

* * *

 

oh and a little piece of art for this, enjoy


End file.
